WWETNA Story
by sosnh
Summary: This is my first story for this account. Please enjoy, and subscribe to me on Youtube.


Chapter 1-The NHWC

Shane finished lifting weights at the valley gym. He had just had a massive 3 1/2 hour workout. Jay, the owner of the gym walked up to Shane. "Hey, mate, you've been here for quite a while, ain't you?" Shane looked straight at Jay and said "Jay, you know me, you know I am always here this long". Jay had a grin on his face. "Have you heard of the NHWC?", "No, what is that?", "That, my friend, is a company named Nambucca Heads Wrestling Challenge. This year I have been chosen to decide 2 people to take up the challenge".

Shane congratulated him, shaking his hand vigorously. "Yes, and I have chosen you".

Shane was surprised, he didn't expect to hear that. "What do I get if I win?".

Jay smirked, "If you win, a member of the board from the WWE will give you a shot at becoming a WWE Superstar, with a contract that grants you new music, an entrance video, a range of clothing and a guaranteed championship shot at any Pay Per View you want". "Well how can I say no to that, I'm in". They shook hands.

A few days later, Shane arrived at the gym to find a huge ring where the usual equipment should be. A crowd of people were surveying the scene.

Jay walked up behind Shane and patted him on the back. "Lucky you made it, you are up first against Jeremy Whitcom".

Half an hour later, Shane was standing in the ring, with a pair of boxers on, waiting for the bell to ring.

Shane quietly thought to himself about his dream of becoming a WWE Superstar when he was a kid, watching Shawn Michaels VS Bret "The Hitman" Hart and the Manhattan Screwjob.

Shane shook himself out of thinking, and shortly after the bell rang.

Jeremy began by locking up with Shane. Shane could see the strain on Jeremy's face, from just trying to keep Shane from hitting him. Shane placed his right arm around Jeremy's head, and locked it in so he couldn't escape, than put his left arm over his shoulder, and lifted him up in the air, than Shane pushed Jeremy over his head, doing a Suplex. Shane then decided to make a statement to all the other competitors, he grabbed Jeremy and lifted him up so he was in position for a Tombstone Pile driver.

He hit it. Instead of sticking out his tongue, like The Undertaker, he jumped up a foot in the air, and smashed Jeremy's head on the canvas. The referee counted the 1,2,3 while Shane stood with his right leg touching Jeremy, and his left hand held up in the air in the shape of a fist.

After he was congratulated for winning, he went to the hallway, to get a drink of water before his next match.

After drinking the water, on his way back to the ring, he noticed his friend, James Frecklington, had just won a match against Fred Gradier. Shane walked over to James and congratulated him. After a few minutes of talking, a man that is dressed like he is going to a meeting walks up to the pair. He extends his hand "Hello, my name is Josh Mathews and I am here on behalf of the WWE". Shane and James exchanged surprised glances. "I seen the effort you displayed in both of your matches, and I want you both to team up against Jeremy and Fred, and I can guarantee that if you win, you both will be placed into the WWE".

Shane and James both shook hands and walked out to the ring. The news had already spread, as Jeremy and Fred were already in the ring, but Shane could tell that they were both battered and bruised. He told James to take them easy. James agreed, but said that he wants to get into the WWE, and he would do whatever he needed to get there.

A few minutes later, Shane and James stood at the left side of the ring, facing Jeremy and Fred on the right side of the ring.

James was in the ring with Jeremy. He let's Jeremy give him a right jab, than he retaliated by giving Jeremy a Backbreaker. Jeremy actively tags Fred in, and Shane pulls his hand out, asking James to tag him. They tag. Fred runs at Shane, with his right hand extended, ready to connect with a Clothesline, but Shane ducks and flies off the ropes and does a side kick to Fred's head. Shane pulls Fred up, and put's him in the Powerbomb stance. Shane lifts Fred up and plants a powerful Powerbomb into him. James runs in the ring and Dropkicks Jeremy down to the tarp, while Shane pins Fred.

The referee holds both winners' hands up.

"Good match you two". Josh hands Shane and James $1000 and a Plane Ticket.

"What are these for?" James asked. "The money is the prize for winning, and the Plane Ticket is to Chicago, Illinois, where the WWE will be touring during next week. It is also the home of fellow WWE star, CM Punk. I want to see both of you there, and myself and the COO will talk to you and negotiate some details". With that remark, Josh shook their hands and left.

After a week of vigorous training, Shane and James departed to Chicago. After a short taxi ride to the WWE arena, Shane and James met up with Josh and the COO, Triple H.

"It's an honour to meet you Triple H" Shane claimed, "well thank you, Shane. I hear you and James" he shakes their hands "won the NHWC with great skills". "Well thank you" Shane answered. Shane and James both stood in angst, awaiting a reply from Triple H.

When Triple H finally spoke, he told them that he has the files to write out to issue them with the goodies of being a star.

James quickly decided to have Decode by Paramore, and have a similar style of clothing as what Kurt Angle has, except with the Australian Flag. His entrance is an Australian Film Scene Clip. Shane was in thought about what he would wear. After a while of thinking, he decided on a Black and White or Yin and Yang Theme, making his attire a Full Body suit (Like MVP) but the front has a Yin and Yang Pattern, and the back spells SOS, his entrance is him fighting various people, and Yin and Yang animations, and his music is We Are One by 12 Stones. He decided on this as the Nexus had that music, and it was quite catchy.

"Ok, thanks for your time, Shane, you and James will be guided to your trailers, and we will get your stuff ready" Triple H said. The next day Shane and James tried on their new clothes and they liked them. "Shane, I am putting you in a match on the RAW Supershow against the Intercontinental Champion, Cody Rhodes, and as a gift, if you win I will give you a shot at the title at TLC.

Later that night James made his debut against Kofi Kingston, just knocking him off with a Roundhouse Kick. The match after that was Shane VS Cody. The bell rang. Shane and Cody locked up, and Cody quickly got out of it, hitting Shane with a Headbutt. Shane fell to the ground. Cody taunted around, as if this was just some rookie. He turned and looked at where Shane had been, but no one was there. Shane was on the top rope, he jumped off it, connecting with a Missile Dropkick. He quickly got up and waited for Cody. When Cody got up, Shane Brough Kicks him, and before Cody can fall down, Shane grabs his head, as if going for a Suplex, and taunts, and connects with a move similar to what a Twist Of Fate looks like. He calls it the Hummingbird. He pins Cody in a cocky fashion. After the match, Triple H comes out and tells you that you have earnt a match against Cody at TLC. He also tells you that if you defeat Evan Bourne the next week on RAW, you would get to choose the stipulation of the match.

The next week Shane faced of against Evan. The match was fairly quick. After some punches from Evan, Shane had pushed him away and than when Evan tried to run back to him, Shane grabbed his head and connected with the Hummingbird. After the match, Shane grabbed a microphone and said "Cody, at TLC I will face you in a Tables match, and I will win that title".


End file.
